Nine Months
by Queen of Bandits
Summary: Wufei has been sick for over a week. When he goes to Sally to find out what's wrong, it will change his life forever. Warnings:13x5 yaoi Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If you sue me you'll get my school books and some pennies.  
  
Warning: This story contains yaoi and Mpreg. If either of these things bother you, then leave now.  
  
Ok people, this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. Comments, suggestions, and criticism are more than welcome. Now on to the story!  
  
"......."speech '.......'thoughts ******change of scene  
  
By :Queen of Bandits  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Sally Po walked down the corridor of the hospital and stopped in front of room 302. ' Oh God, how am I going to tell him this she thought as she opened the door and stepped into the room. Chang Wufei was sitting in a chair in the far side of the room looking out the window. His normal stotic mask was gone and Sally could see that he was anxious and a little scared. He didn't acknowledge Sally as she closed the door and turned to look at him.  
  
"Wufei......"  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Wufei quietly cut Sally off before she could continue. Sally sighed and sat down in the chair beside Wufei. After several moments of silence, Wufei turned and looked at Sally.  
  
"Wufei, have you ever had surgery?" Sally was a little hesitant as she asked and Wufei began to get nervous.  
  
"Yes" Wufei watched Sally nervously as he waited for her to continue.  
  
"What was the surgery for?"  
  
"I don't know; Dr. Lo ordered it." Wufei began to grow even more anxious when Sally was silent for a minute, but he waited silently for her to continue.  
  
"I believe that surgery was to make it possible for you to reproduce in any type of relationship."  
  
"What?!" Wufei asked startled. Sally was silent for a minute again before she sighed and continued.  
  
"Wufei, I honestly don't know hoe to tell you this, but.....you're pregnant." Sally watched Wufei's face closely for his reaction to the news.  
  
"But I can't......" Wufei trailed off as he realized what sally was telling him. "The surgery......."  
  
"I believe that the surgery was to make it possible for you to get pregnant......Treize is the father, isn't he?" Sally asked gently.  
  
"I.......yes" Wufei whispered.  
  
"You should tell him" Sally laid a hand on Wufei's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
"No, no I can't!" Wufei shook his head. "I have to go."  
  
"Wufei" Sally said as he started to walk out the door. "If you need anything just call me, Ok"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Wufei promise me you'll call if you need anything."  
  
"I...I just don't know what to do." Wufei said quietly as he turned to look at Sally.  
  
"You should probably start by telling Treize."  
  
"I can't! What would he think!"  
  
"You won't know what he thinks unless you tell him." Wufei went silent and just watched Sally for a moment.  
  
"He'll be disgusted. He'll think I'm just a screwed up kid and he'll leave." Wufei turned to leave again, but stopped when Sally started talking again.  
  
"Wufei, do you love him?"  
  
"Of course I do! I love him more than anything!" Wufei yelled disbelieving that Sally could question his love for Treize.  
  
"Then tell him. If he loves you then he won't leave." Sally replied evenly.  
  
"I just..."Wufei trailed off not knowing what to say.  
  
"He deserves to know" Sally said as she stood up. "Just tell him Wufei." Sally squeezed Wufei's shoulder gently as she walked by him and out the door. "Sally....thanks" Sally turned and smiled at Wufei then continued down the hall.  
  
****** Wufei walked into his apartment and glanced at the clock. 'It's only 6:00, I'm suppose to go out to dinner with Treize at 7:00.' Wufei tossed his keys on the table beside the door and walked into the living room. 'I could just call and cancel, but then Treize might get worried and come here.' Wufei began to pace back and forth in the living room as he thought about what he should do. 'How am I going to tell him I'm pregnant? He'll probably be disgusted. Is there anything in my life that's not screwed up?'  
  
Wufei walked into his bedroom after thinking for a while and deciding that he was going to tell Treize that he was pregnant tonight. 'There really isn't any point in waiting, he's going to find out sometime' Wufei thought. Wufei changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a dark- blue silk shirt. He then looked at the clock and was surprised to find that it was already 6:30 'I should leave in a now if I don't want to be late'  
  
He walked back into the living room and picked his keys up off the table, but before he could open the door someone knocked. 'Who would come over now?' Wufei wondered as he opened the door. He was immediately surprised. "Treize! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I decided to come pick you up to save time. I'll wait if you're not ready yet." Treize said smiling at Wufei.  
  
"I, um come in." Wufei said moving out of the way so Treize could walk by him. 'Should I tell him now or wait until later? If I tell him now he'll just leave, but if I wait, I won't have the courage to tell him.'  
  
"Wufei, are you alright?" Startled, Wufei's head snapped up to look at Treize when he spoke then Wufei looked back down at the floor and closed the front door.  
  
"Treize, we need to talk." Wufei refused to meet Treize's gaze as he walked away from the doorway and to the middle of the living room. Treize followed him and the sat down on the couch in the middle of the living room. 'I can't do this. He's going to hate me' Wufei thought miserably.  
  
"Is something wrong Wufei" Wufei swallowed nervously at the worry hr heard in Treize's voice.  
  
"Do you remember that I was suppose to go see Sally today?" Wufei shifted from foot to foot as he spoke trying not to think about what Treize's reaction was going to be.  
  
"Yes. You've been sick for over a week. Did she tell you what's wrong?" Treize watched as Wufei opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally answered.  
  
"Yes, she...I..." Wufei tried to think of a way to tell Treize, but kept coming up blank.  
  
"Wufei, what's wrong?!" Treize stood up and moved in front of Wufei forcing him to look up so he could see Wufei's eyes. Wufei met his gaze for a moment before looking around the room again.  
  
"I'm pregnant" Wufei froze as he waited for Treize to respond.  
  
'What!" Wufei flinched when Treize yelled. 'I knew he'd hate me' "That's impossible, Wufei what kind of joke is this?"  
  
"I'm not joking. If you don't believe me then go ask Sally!" Wufei was on the brink of tears, but refused to cry. Treize just stared at Wufei for a few minutes before he said anything.  
  
"I need to talk to Sally." Wufei watched silently as Treize walked out the door. 'He left. He's never coming back.' The tears slowly began to fall from Wufei's eyes. After a few minutes he slowly sat down on the couch and began to sob.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Don't worry people, Treize isn't going to leave Wufei. Please review and tell me what you think. 'Makes puppy dog eyes' Pretty please? Next chapter is Treize talking to Sally. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok people, I'm back again. I'm going to try to update this fic once a week, but don't kill me if it takes me a little longer sometimes. Thank you so much to HeeroDuo4eva, Aiya-Sagara, and Seira for reviewing. It's good to know that someone likes this fic.  
  
Nine Months By: Queen of Bandits  
  
'...' thoughts "..." speech ******* change of scene  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
'This can't be happening! It's impossible!' Treize ran a hand through his hair as he drove towards the hospital. 'There has to be a mistake.' He sighed as the hospital came into view. 'I hope Sally's still here.' After parking his car, Treize walked into the hospital's main lobby. The receptionist looked up as he approached the desk.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Is Sally Po still here?"  
  
"Hold on a moment please." Treize watched the receptionist turn away from him and type something into the computer. "I'm sorry. Dr. Po's shift ended a short while ago. Can I get someone else to help you?"  
  
"No thank you." Treize turned and began to walk towards the doors while thinking about what he should do. 'I could try calling Sally's house. She might have gone home.' He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't here someone call his name. He looked back and saw Sally walking down the hall towards him.  
  
"What are you doing here Treize?" she asked when she stopped in front of Treize.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Are you busy right now?"  
  
"No, I just got off. Why don't we go to the café down the street?"  
  
"That's fine." Treize said with a nod.  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you there in a few minutes."  
  
Treize nodded again. He turned and left as Sally started to say something to the receptionist. ****** "What did you want to talk about?" Sally asked as she sat down across from Treize.  
  
"Did you see Wufei today?"  
  
"Yes, he came in for an appointment earlier today. Why? Have you talked to him today?"  
  
"We were suppose to go out to dinner tonight, but he said..."  
  
"He told you he was pregnant?" Sally asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. But that's impossible! It can't be true!"  
  
"Not necessarily. From what he told me, Dr. Lo made him have a surgery when he was younger. I believe that surgery was to make it possible for Wufei to get pregnant."  
  
"If he knew then why didn't he tell me!" Treize asked sharply.  
  
"He was just as shocked as you are when I told him. Is it really that bad Treize? Wufei loves you and is pregnant with your child. Is that really so bad?" Sally looked directly into Treize's eyes as she waited for an answer.  
  
"Are you sure that it's my child?! I've only slept with Wufei once, and we were both drunk at the time!" Treize met Sally's gaze angrily as he waited for a response.  
  
"If you're asking if I did a DNA test then the answer is no. I don't, however, think that Wufei would cheat on you, and if you don't trust him enough to think the same, then you don't deserve him." Treize calmed down as he listened to Sally then sighed.  
  
"I just...I don't know."  
  
"I'm not the one you should be talking to about this." Sally said as she stood up. "You need to talk to Wufei. He loves you very much and needs to know that you're not going to leave him over this." Treize watched silently as Sally turned and left.  
  
'She's right. I need to talk to Wufei about this.' As Treize was thinking realization finally sunk in. 'Wufei is pregnant with my child.' Treize sat silently for a moment before a smile appeared on his face and he got up to leave the café.  
  
As usual comments and suggestions are more than welcome. Please review and tell me what you do or don't like. It really helps. Next chapter: Treize goes back to Wufei's apartment 


	3. Chapter 3

Peeks out from behind the corner. Um.....Hi? I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. Things have gone a little haywire at my house. I will try to get up another chapter as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now on to the fic!  
  
Nine Months By: Queen of Bandits  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
'He hates me! Then again how could he ever love a screwed up kid like me? He's so perfect. I just screw everything up.' Wufei was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door to his apartment open. He was still crying on the couch when another person walk over and stopped beside the couch. Wufei suddenly realized that he was not alone, and he moved to get away.  
  
"Wufei"  
  
Wufei stopped moving when he heard his name, and jerked his head up. He froze when he saw that the other person was Treize.  
  
"Tr...Treize?" Wufei's voice broke as he tried to speak. Treize studied Wufei silently for a few minutes then he reached out and gently wiped away the tear tracks on his face. Wufei was so absorbed in the feeling of Treize's hand that it startled him when Treize spoke.  
  
"Wufei I'm sorry."  
  
'Sorry? Why is he sorry? Is he sorry that I'm pregnant? That he was even with me?' Wufei's thoughts were cut off as Treize continued.  
  
"I shouldn't have left like that earlier. You didn't need that. We need to talk about this."  
  
Wufei was startled by the sincerity of Treize's apology, and he simply nodded to the last part of what Treize had said. Treize moved so that he was sitting beside Wufei on the couch. Wufei turned slightly to look at Treize, but quickly looked away when he met Treize's gaze. 'He came back. Why? He couldn't possibly love someone as screwed up as me.'  
  
Treize studied Wufei's face noting how nervous he was. He thought for a moment then began to talk again.  
  
"Wufei, how do you feel about this?" Wufei shifted nervously several times before trying to answer.  
  
"I...I don't know." Treize noticed that Wufei refused to look up at him and continued to shift nervously. 'He's scared of what I'm going to say about this. He won't talk to me because he's scared of what I think.' Treize was stunned by his sudden realization.  
  
"Wufei, I love you more than I could ever tell you. How you feel about this isn't going to change that. I don't want you to tell me something because you think it's what I want to hear. I want to know how you really feel about this." Treize looked directly in Wufei's eyes as he spoke. Wufei stared at Treize in surprise for a few seconds. Treize could see the fear and doubt in Wufei's eyes.  
  
"Wufei please talk to me." Wufei looked down at the floor again before responding.  
  
"I...I'm surprised, but I...I don't want to have an abortion." Wufei glanced nervously at Treize as he finished speaking. Treize was shocked. He reached out and tilted Wufei's face so he could look Wufei in the eye.  
  
"Wufei, I would never ask you to have an abortion." Wufei relaxed visibly at Treize's words. Treize noticed this and asked "Did you really think that I would make you have an abortion?"  
  
"I don't know. This all happened so suddenly, I...I just don't know what to expect." Wufei pulled away from Treize's hand and looked at the floor again. Treize let Wufei pull away, but rather than letting him just stare at the floor, he pulled Wufei to sit on his lap in a tight embrace. Wufei tensed up when Treize moved him into his lap, but he slowly began to relax. Wufei sighed and shifted to lay his head on Treize's chest.  
  
"Wufei, I love you and I would never force you to do something that you didn't want to do. I need you to talk to me. I'm not going to leave you. I promise." Wufei didn't say anything for a moment.  
  
"I'll try to talk to you more, and Treize...I love you too." Wufei settled against Treize, and slowly began to fall asleep.  
  
Any comments or suggestions welcome. Please tell me what you think whether its good or bad. Thanks everyone. Next Chapter: Treize and Wufei wake up together and Sally comes over to examine Wufei again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here's the third chapter. I made it longer than the last because a couple of people said the last chapter was too short. I may not make the rest of the chapters this long, but I'll try to make them longer than chapter three.  
  
If there's anything you particularly like or hate about this story please tell me. I really would like to know.  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed. And no. I'm not going to abandon this story. There probably will be other times when I don't update for a while, but I promise I will finish this story. Now, on to the story!  
  
Nine Months By: Queen of Bandits  
  
Chapter four:  
  
Wufei slowly started to wake up. 'I don't want to wake up yet' he thought grumpily and snuggled against his pillow. When an arm wrapped around his waist, Wufei's was immediately awake and he snapped his head around. 'Treize! Why is he here this early...' Wufei's thoughts were cut when he suddenly began to feel nauseous. He got out of the bed as quickly as he could without waking Treize and ran down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
Wufei made it there just before he began throwing up. He didn't notice when Treize came in a few minutes later and was startled when Treize knelt down beside him. Treize pulled Wufei's hair out of his face and started rubbing his back gently as Wufei continued to throw up. When Wufei finally stopped throwing up several minutes later, Treize reached over and flushed the mess down the toilet.  
  
When Treize turned to look at Wufei, he found that Wufei was looking down at the floor while trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Are you okay?" Wufei nodded, but Treize continued rubbing his back until his breathing evened out. "Why don't we go into the kitchen and try to find something that you won't throw back up."  
  
"I'm not hungry." As Wufei answered, her reached out and let Treize help him up. He grimaced at the taste in his mouth from throwing up. Treize must have noticed because he picked up a plastic cup from beside the bathroom sink and filled it with water. Wufei murmured a quiet thank you as he took the cup from Treize.  
  
He quickly rinsed out his mouth then refilled the cup. He drank the water and then threw the cup away. Treize gently tugged on Wufei's hand.  
  
"Let's find you something to eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry." Wufei repeated while shaking his head.  
  
"You never did eat a proper diner last night, and you just threw up anything that you did eat. I'd feel better if you'd eat something." Treize turned so he could look into Wufei's eyes as he waited for a response.  
  
'He really cares Wufei thought amazed. 'Of all the people he could have, he chose a worthless brat like me.'  
  
"Wufei, you are NOT worthless!" Wufei's eyes widened in surprise. 'Did I say that out loud?!' "I didn't choose to love a worthless brat. I fell in love with a beautiful, naïve young man who doesn't realize how amazing he really is." Wufei was absolutely stunned. He just stared as Treize continued. "You're not screwed up or worthless. Everything about you is perfect. If you think that this," Treize said as he put a hand over Wufei's slightly swollen stomach. "Makes you ugly or means that you've done something wrong, then you are very mistaken. You're carrying a beautiful new life within you. One that you and I are going to raise together. How can something as wonderful as that possibly make you worthless?"  
  
Silence fell as Treize finished speaking. Wufei stared at Treize flabbergasted. 'Perfect? Beautiful? Me?' Treize gently pulled Wufei closer to him and embraced him gently.  
  
"Wufei, I honestly love you more than anything. I wish that you'd stop bottling up all your feelings. You said that you would talk to me remember?" Treize pulled back just enough to see Wufei's face.  
  
"I just...It's not important. I'm just being stupid." Wufei tried to pull away from Treize, but Treize refused to let him go.  
  
"How you feel is always important. Wufei promise me that you'll at least try to stop bottling up your feelings." Wufei nodded slowly after several moments. "I'll try." He murmured quietly. Treize smiled and leaned down to gently kiss Wufei. The kiss was quick and innocent , but when Treize pulled away, Wufei felt his face heat up. Treize saw the blush and smiled again.  
  
"Now let's get you something to eat." Wufei didn't say anything as he followed Treize down the hall and into the kitchen without complaint. Once in the kitchen, Treize sat Wufei down at the table and walked over to the fridge. "How do omelets sound?" Treize glanced at Wufei as he pulled a cartoon of eggs out of the fridge. "That's fine, but you really don't have to make anything." Wufei sighed when he saw that Treize was going to make the omelets anyway. 'I still don't understand how he could love me, but he does. He promised that he wasn't going to leave. But...why is he here? He must have spent the night.' Wufei's train of thought was cut off when Treize finished cooking the omelets and set one down in front of Wufei. Neither said anything as they ate. Once he had finished, Wufei sat quietly waiting for Treize to finish. 'Why did he spend the night here? He had to leave to get a change of clothes, so why did he come back?'  
  
Wufei was startled when Treize called his name. He looked up and was surprised to find that Treize had moved while he was thinking and was now standing beside him.  
  
"Are you okay? You're awfully quiet."  
  
"I'm fine; just thinking." As Wufei spoke, he stood and picked up his dishes. He could feel Treize watching him as he rinsed off his dishes and put them into the dishwasher. When he turned around Treize walked over to him and took his hand. He led Wufei into the Living room. Wufei sat down on the couch beside Treize.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Wufei asked nervously. 'What if he's changed his mind! What if he does want me to have an abortion!' Wufei unconsciously moved his arms to wrap around his stomach. Treize, however, did notice the movement.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. I just want to talk to you some more."  
  
"About what?" Wufei asked as he began to grow anxious.  
  
"Why you're so nervous for one thing. You keep telling me that you're fine, but you're still so tense."  
  
"I just...I don't know. I done understand why you'd want to put up with all the trouble I cause. I always make a mess of things." Wufei turned away from Treize as tears began to gather in his eyes. 'I will not cry in front of him! I will not!' He was startled when Treize's arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Wufei you don't make a mess of things. Why do you think that you cause trouble?" Wufei tried to pull away from Treize, but Treize refused to let go.  
  
"Think about everything I've done. My colony was destroyed because I couldn't save it! I fought a war to save the colonies, but look at how many innocent people died because of what I did. I almost killed you in that war!" Wufei fought not to cry as he finished speaking. He started to struggle against Treize again, but he couldn't break Treize's grasp.  
  
"Wufei stop!" Wufei immediately stopped struggling. 'Now he's mad at me! Figures, it was only a matter of time until I messed this up too.'  
  
"Wufei look at me." Wufei slowly looked up at Treize. "You were fighting in a war to save people. You did nothing wrong. What happened was not your fault." Wufei just nodded and looked down again once Treize had finished.  
  
"Wufei why do you think so little of yourself?" Wufei refused to answer Treize and he continued to look at the floor. "Wufei you're a wonderful, beautiful person. Somehow I will prove that to you."  
  
'How con he still think that about me after everything I've done?!' The sound of a phone ringing caught Wufei's attention. 'That's not my phone...' Treize sighed and stood up. He walked over and opened the coat closet. He got his cell phone out of his coat pocket and answered it. Wufei watched him uneasily while he talked on the phone. 'He's not going to leave! I...I don't want him to leave, but I can't make him stay. He's got to work...WORK!! Oh God. What am I going to tell Lady Une! I can't work as a preventer like this!  
  
"Wufei! Wufei what's wrong?!" Wufei was snapped out of his thoughts when Treize started talking to him.  
  
"I...I, what am I going to tell Lady Une? I can't work as a preventer if I'm pregnant!" Wufei started to panic. Treize sat down beside him and pulled him into a gentle embrace. He rubbed Wufei's back until he had calmed down.  
  
"Wufei calm down. I'm sure Lady Une will understand. Don't worry about her. Alright?" Wufei made himself calm down and nodded. "It will be fine. You shouldn't worry so much. I know you're worried about who I was talking to." Wufei looked down at the floor again.  
  
"I'm sorry." He murmured quietly. Treize sighed and shook his head.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. I was talking to Sally. She wants you to go back to the hospital so she can run a few more tests. Do you feel up for going?" Wufei nodded and stood up. "Okay then. Go get dressed and I'll take you down." Wufei looked at Treize in surprise.  
  
"You really don't have to. I can drive myself." Treize just smiled.  
  
"I know, but I want to." Wufei nodded again and went to get dressed. When he came back out he was surprised to find that Treize had changed as well. 'When did he bring over a change of clothes?' Before Wufei could say anything, Treize saw that he was back.  
  
"Ready to go?" Wufei nodded and walked out the door with Treize behind him. Treize waited while Wufei locked the door to the apartment, and then they left for the hospital.  
  
'Stares' Did I really write all that as one chapter..... Anyway, just so you all know this is semi AU. As far as this story goes Treize isn't dead (obviously) and Endless Waltz never took place. I think that's all. So please review! Like it, Hate it? Tell me. Next Chapter: Treize and Wufei arrive at the hospital. Sally runs some tests on Wufei and we find out more about the pregnancy! 


	5. Chapter 5

O.K., I know it's been forever since I updated. I've been really busy lately. And just so you know, I won't update a whole lot this summer because I'm not going to be at home for most of the summer. Sorry. Anyway, here's the fifth chapter.

Just one more thing.

========(change in scene)  
  
Nine Months By: Queen of Bandits  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Wufei shifted nervously as Treize pulled into the hospital parking lot. Neither had said anything during the drive to the hospital. The silence didn't bother Wufei as much as thinking about the tests that Sally might want to do.  
  
He took a deep breath to calm himself as Treize parked the car. Once Treize shut off the car Wufei quietly opened the car door and got out. He looked over at the hospital and swallowed nervously. Treize got out of the car as well. He must have seen how nervous Wufei was because he walked over and took his hand.  
  
"Wufei, It's just Sally. There's nothing to worry about." Wufei smiled slightly and nodded. Treize's reassurance made him feel a little better, but he was still nervous. Treize tugged gently on Wufei's hand. They walked silently into the hospital entrance.  
  
When they entered the hospital, they were surprised to find Sally waiting for them.  
  
"Good morning Wufei, Treize." Sally greeted them smiling. Wufei nodded his response, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Good Morning." Treize replied, but he was looking down at Wufei concerned. He had been extremely quiet since they had left for the hospital.  
  
"Wufei, if you'd follow me we can get this over with." Wufei glanced at Sally and held Treize's hand tighter. This made Treize even more concerned, but he didn't say anything about it.  
  
"Would it matter if I came back as well?" Treize asked. Sally glanced from Treize to Wufei and seemed to understand that something was wrong.  
  
"Of course not. You can come too if Wufei doesn't mind." Wufei just shook his head to say he didn't mind. His lack of verbal responses was really beginning to worry Treize. Sally just glanced briefly at Wufei again.  
  
"O.k. then the exam room is just down this hall." Sally turned and walked down one of the corridor. Treize and Wufei followed behind her.  
  
'I don't want to be here. I hate hospitals. Feels like an OZ base' Wufei thought glancing around. Treize noticed that Wufei kept looking around like he was expecting something to attack him. He made a mental note to ask Wufei about it later.  
  
Sally soon led them into the exam room. She walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a patient gown then turned to talk to Wufei. "I need you to put this on. There's a bathroom across the hall, or I can leave and you can change in here."  
  
Wufei took the gown from Sally and walked across the hall to the bathroom without saying anything.  
  
"Did something happen that I should know about?" Sally asked Treize as soon as Wufei was out of the room.  
  
"No. He's been like this since we left his apartment. I don't know what's wrong with him. I know he doesn't like hospitals, but I didn't think he would react like that. There has to be more to it than that."  
  
Sally just nodded as Wufei walked back into the room. He refused to make eye contact with Treize or Sally.  
  
"Wufei, I'm just going to run a few tests to make sure that both you and your baby are o.k. I promise there's nothing to worry about." Wufei nodded stiffly, but still refused to actually say anything. Sally sighed and was quiet for a minute before she shook her head and went over to put on a pair of gloves.  
  
"If you will sit on the examination table then we can start." Wufei walked over to the table and climbed onto it. He looked down at the floor as Sally walked up to him.  
  
"I'm going to start with a blood test, o.k." Wufei nodded slightly, but didn't look up. Sally sighed and tied a piece of rubber around Wufei's upper arm. She quickly took the blood sample and had it sent off to the lab.  
  
"They should have the results before you leave." Wufei didn't respond at all. Sally was starting to get really worried, but there wasn't really anything she could do.

"Well let's continue."

==============================================================

"All done" Sally announced as she finished cleaning up. "You can go change now if you want Wufei." Wufei got up and quietly walked back across the hall. Treize and Sally were both silent as they waited for him to return. When he did return several minutes later, Sally smiled and picked up a folder off the counter.  
  
"The only thing left is the results from the blood test. If you'll just wait here for a minute I'll go get it."  
  
Once Sally had left the room Treize turned to talk to Wufei.  
  
"Wufei are you alright." Wufei nodded his head, but refused to say anything or look at Treize.  
  
"Wufei, there is something wrong. Why won't you say anything?" Wufei shrugged and looked at the wall farthest from Treize. Before Treize could say anything else, Sally walked back into the room.  
  
"I have the results from all the tests, and everything seems to be fine. I made copies of all the tests for you." Sally said handing the copies to Treize. "If you need anything else just call me."  
  
"We will. Thank you."  
  
After saying a quick good-bye to Sally, Treize took Wufei's hand and led him out the door. The two walked silently out to the car. Once in the car Treize glanced at Wufei. 'I'll wait until we get back to his apartment then try to talk to him.' Treize decided as he started the car.  
  
The drive back to Wufei's apartment was as quiet as the drive to the hospital had been. Wufei looked at his hands or out the window during the drive, but wouldn't look at Treize.  
  
When they finally reached the apartment complex, Treize shut off the car and turned to Wufei. Treize watched Wufei for several minutes before getting out of the car. He walked around to the passenger door and opened it. Wufei glanced at Treize briefly then looked down at the ground.  
  
"Wufei, come on. Let's go up to your apartment. We need to talk." Wufei nodded and got out of the car. Treize shut and locked the car before turning back to Wufei. He gently took Wufei's hand in his own and they walked up to Wufei's apartment.  
  
Once they got up to the apartment, Wufei unlocked the door and they went in. Treize gently led Wufei into the living room and made him sit down on the couch.  
  
"Wufei you were fine before we left for the hospital. Please tell me what's wrong. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." Wufei hesitantly looked up at Treize.  
  
"I...It's nothing. I'm fine." Wufei looked back down at the floor and again refused to look at Treize.  
  
"No Wufei, you're not fine. There is something wrong, but I won't force you to tell me if you really don't want to." Treize moved from where he had been standing in front of Wufei and sat down beside him. He gently pulled Wufei closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Wufei, I love you, and I promise that I won't ever force you to do anything you don't want to. I just worry about you. I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you." Wufei looked up at Treize startled by the sincerity he could hear in his voice. The room was silent for several minutes before Wufei looked away from Treize and started to speak.  
  
"I...It's just..." Wufei had to fight back tears. He couldn't find the words to tell Treize what was wrong. 'How can I tell him that hospitals feel like OZ prisons to me. He was an Oz leader during the war.'  
  
Treize tried to turn lift Wufei's head so he could see his face, but Wufei jerked away from Treize. Treize was stunned by Wufei's actions and let him pull away. He thought for several minutes about how Wufei had been acting before trying to talk to him again.  
  
"Wufei, I know you don't like hospitals, but there's more to it than that. Isn't there?" Wufei nodded silently, but still refused to tell Treize what was wrong. Treize sighed when Wufei still refused to talk to him,  
  
"I told you I wouldn't force you to tell me, and I won't." Treize got up off the couch and picked the test results up off the table that he had dropped them on when they came in. Wufei watched Treize as he read through the results. 'He's really worries, and I'm just making it worse. Why can't I just tell him what's wrong!'  
  
Wufei stood up off the couch and walked over behind Treize.  
  
"Treize..." Treize turned around when Wufei called his name. He was slightly surprised to find Wufei standing right behind him. He hadn't heard Wufei get up.  
  
"I'm not trying to make you worry. It's just that... I don't want you to be upset with me." Treize walked closer to Wufei, and put his arms around the shorter man.  
  
"Wufei, I will never be upset with you for telling me when something is wrong." Wufei stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"I...I don't like hospitals because they remind me of OZ prisons." Wufei shuttered thinking about what had happened to him in many of the OZ prisons.  
  
Treize was shocked. He had never thought that could be why Wufei hated hospitals.  
  
"Wufei, love, I'm sorry. I..." Wufei cut Treize off before he could continue.  
  
"There's nothing you could have done back then. We were on different sides in a war." Treize just nodded and held Wufei closer. Wufei relaxed into Treize's arms.  
  
"Are you o.k. now?" Wufei nodded feeling much better after getting that off his chest. Treize continued to hold Wufei for a few minutes.  
  
"Do you want to see the results from Sally's tests?" Wufei looked at the folder that Treize had dropped on the table and nodded. Treize picked up the folder and led Wufei back over to the couch. They sat down and Wufei leaned against Treize's side. Both were silent as they read over the test results.  
  
'2 ½ months pregnant..." Wufei thought. He blushed as he thought about that night with Treize. 'Expected due date May 28... Gender: don't know yet... Developing normally...' Wufei finished reading over the test results and glanced up at Treize. He blushed when he found that Treize was watching him.  
  
"In 6 ½ months we're going to be parents." Wufei couldn't help but smile at the amazed tone in Treize's voice. He nodded and leaned back against Treize's chest. Treize returned the smile and let Wufei rest against him.

So...how was that? I know it took me forever to update, but I really have been busy lately. If there is something in the story that you particularly like or hate, please tell me. And for the person who asked if I'd have the other pilots' reaction, yes I will.  
  
Next Chapter: Treize asks Wufei a surprising question (no he doesn't ask Wufei to marry him yet) and Duo calls to talk to Wufei. 


	6. Chapter 6

Um...Hi? Looks at last update Hehehe...oops. I'm really sorry about that. I got caught up in school work and haven't really had any spare time lately. Well anyway, I'll stop boring you now and let you read the chapter.

Nine Months

By: Queen of Bandits

Chapter Six:

Wufei slowly woke up and opened his eyes. 'I must have fallen asleep.' Wufei thought looking around his bedroom. 'Wait! Where did Treize go!' As if to answer his question, Treize opened his bedroom door slightly and peered in.

"You're finally awake I see." Treize said opening the door completely and walking into the room.

"I'm sorry." Wufei said as Treize approached the bed. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Treize sat down beside Wufei on the bed and smiled.

"That's quite alright. You need to rest." Wufei near melted when Treize reached out and started running his fingers through his hair.

"What time is it?" Wufei asked several minutes later when he looked out the window and found that it was past dark.

"Around 8:30" Treize replied glancing at the clock. Wufei nodded and sat contentedly as Treize brushed his fingers through his hair.

A comfortable silence settled over the room as Treize continued to play with Wufei's hair.

"Wufei I think we need to talk..." Treize cut off when he felt Wufei stiffen in his arms. "Wufei?" Wufei pulled away from Treize and turned his back to the older man,

'What if he's changed his mind! What if he doesn't want this child! What if...'

"Wufei!" Startled by the sudden shout, Wufei jumped and spun around to face Treize. "Wufei what's wrong? Why do you keep doing this every time I want to talk to you?"

Treize asked gently.

"I..." Wufei trailed off not knowing what to say. Treize looked into Wufei's eyes for several minutes before sighing.

"Wufei I wish you could see that you have nothing to worry over. I love you and I don't plan on letting you go any time soon. I'm not going to leave you." Wufei swallowed nervously and looked away from Treize.

'He's told you a thousand times he's not going to leave.' Wufei thought bitterly. 'Why can't you just believe him!'

"Wufei stop it" Treize commanded sharply. Wufei jumped again and looked up at Treize. "Your beating your self up over something again." Treize said bringing his hand up to cup Wufei's face. "We really need to work on your self-confidence." Wufei tried to look away from Treize again, but was stopped by the hand on his face.

Treize looked at Wufei for several long moments before sighing and releasing Wufei's face. "Wufei...I 'm just worried about you." Wufei looked at Treize in confusion.

"I can take care of myself." Wufei said defensively. Treize shook his head and looked Wufei in the eye again.

"You now, but what about in a few months? What if something were to happen to you?" The obvious concern in Treize's eyes and voice made Wufei draw back slightly.

"I'll manage" He mumbled quietly. 'What am I going to do! I won't be able to fight like this!' Treize's voice yet again drew Wufei back to reality.

"I want you to come live with me." Wufei stared at Treize for several seconds.

'Did I hear him correctly!' Wufei thought stunned. 'He wants me to go live with him!'

"Wufei," Treize said worriedly. "Will you at least consider it?"

"I...why would..." Wufei stuttered incoherently. Treize sighed again and reached over to gently pick up Wufei's hand.

"I know that you hate feeling dependent on other people, but I want to know that your safe all the time, and that your not in any danger. In a few more months you won't be able to defend yourself. I know you may not like the idea, but I feel much better knowing that your safe. Will you please consider it at least? I'm not asking for an answer now." Wufei nodded, unable to speak around the sudden lump in his throat

"Thank you" Treize said quietly as he continued to caress Wufei's hand. They sat quietly for several minutes, neither saying anything.

Treize smiled when Wufei wasn't able to stop himself from yawning.

"You should go back to sleep. I'll come back tomorrow morning, okay." Wufei nodded sleepily and laid back down on the bed. Gently, Treize leaned down and kissed Wufei's forehead then silently got up and left the room. Wufei heard the door shut as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Wufei awoke sick yet again. It took almost half an hour before he could stand without feeling nauseous. Shortly after he had gotten over the morning sickness, the phone rang.

"Hey 'Fei!" Duo near shouted when Wufei answered the phone.

"Duo? Why are you calling me this early in the morning?" He asked yawning.

"Early? It's almost nine o'clock. You're usually awake by six." Duo said laughing

"It's nine o'clock!" Wufei asked shocked.

"Yeah, it is. Why is there something wrong?" Duo asked concerned.

"It's fine" Wufei said quickly recovering from his shock.

"If you say so." Duo said not entirely believing him. "Anyway, I was calling to ask if you're doing anything later today. Me and Heero are going over to Tro and Kat's place around four so we can all spend some time together. We haven't all gotten together to do anything in forever. Can you come, or are you doing something today?"

'It has been a while since we all got together, and if I do go, I could bring Treize and I could tell them' Wufei thought unconsciously bringing his hand up to rest on his stomach.

"Heeeellloooo. 'Fei you there"

"Yeah I'm still here." Wufei said snapping out of his thoughts. "Do you mind if I bring Treize along?"

"Of course not. So you two will be there?" Duo asked happily.

"Yeah we will." Wufei said smiling slightly.

"Great! I'll call Kat and tell him then. See you later 'Fei!"

"Later." Silently Wufei hung up the phone and leaned against the wall.

'Well, if I tell them tonight I won't have to worry about what they'll do anymore.' Wufei thought nervously. Sighing, he went over the events of the past 48 hours in his head. 'I still have to give Treize an answer.' Wufei realized. 'He wants me to come live with him. Is he really serious? How could he want a serious relationship with a someone like me? It's just going to cause him trouble.' Wufei though sadly. 'He's bound to realize that eventually.'

Sighing. Wufei got up off the wall and went to get dressed. 'Well who am I to tell him what to do? If he wants to try this that's fine with me. When he finally decides he's tired of me I'll leave, but until then it couldn't hurt to move in with him.' Wufei's thoughts were cut off when the doorbell rang. 'That's probably Treize now.' He thought walking out of his bedroom towards the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Guys! I'm back again. I actually had some spare time recently, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Nine Months

Chapter: Seven

By: Queen of Bandits

"Good morning." Treize said when Wufei opened his door.

"Morning." Wufei replied quietly moving so Treize could come in. Treize walked past Wufei into the apartment. Wufei closed the front door and turned around to face Treize.

Treize suddenly noticed that Wufei was looking down at the floor and was fidgeting nervously.

"Wufei, Is something wrong?" Wufei glanced up at Treize then back to the floor.

"Duo called earlier." He said quietly. "He and Heero are going over to Trowa and Quatre's house later on tonight."

"You want to go and tell them tonight." It wasn't a question, but Wufei nodded anyway. Treize silently walked up to Wufei and wrapped his arms around him. "Do you want me to come with you?" Wufei nodded leaning against Treize.

"It'll be fine." Treize said squeezing Wufei gently. "They're your friends; they're not going to leave you." The room was silent for several minutes. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Wufei pulled away from Treize so he could see his face.

"I…" He started, but hesitated not quite what to say.

"Wufei" Treize said softly. "What is it?"

"I want… I want to move in with you." Wufei said looking at the floor again.

"Are you sure?" Treize asked not wanting to make Wufei do something he didn't want to. Wufei nodded his head, but didn't look up. "Thank you" Treize said leaning down to kiss Wufei. By the time he pulled back, Wufei's face was flushed and he was out of breath. Treize ran his fingers through Wufei's hair while he caught his breath.

Slowly he came back to himself. When he finally regained his senses, he blushed darkly and looked down at the floor. Treize laughed lightly making Wufei blush even darker.

"Would you like to go out for breakfast?" Treize asked changing the subject.

l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l

"Is he here yet!?" Duo asked excitedly.

"No he's not." Heero said watching his energetic lover.

"He's supposed to be here."

"And he will be. You just need to be more patient." Heero said as he walked up and wrapped his arms around Duo. Duo stuck his tongue out at him and laid his head on Heero's shoulder.

"He'd better get here soon." He mock pouted. Heero smiled and shook his head at him.

Just then they heard the sound of a car door shutting. Duo's head immediately jerked up.

"He's here. Finally!" Grabbing Heero's hand, Duo ran over to the front door. He opened it just as Treize was about to knock.

" 'Fei, you made it!" Duo said cheerfully pulling him into a crushing hug.

"Nice to see you to Duo." Wufei said smiling.

"He's been waiting for you to get here for the past half hour." Heero said laughing. "It's been a while since we've seen you. I'm glad you could both come."

"We're glad to be here." Treize said smiling at Duo's antics.

"Come on. Let's go inside." Duo said pulling Wufei. Heero and Treize followed behind them smiling.

Quatre walked down the stairs as Duo pulled Wufei into the living room.

"You made it." He said smiling at Treize and Wufei. "It's been far too long since I've seen either of you. How have you been doing?"

"We're fine" Treize said turning to Quatre. "I trust that you and Trowa are doing well also?"

"Why don't we sit down." Quatre suggested motioning to the couches. Trowa will be down in a few minutes."

"What have you been up to lately?" Duo asked looking at Wufei. "You haven't been at work this entire week. Did Treize finally talk you into taking a vacation?"

"Actually, I'm not going to be working as a preventer anymore." Wufei said glancing at Duo.

"You're not going to be a preventer anymore?" Trowa asked walking into the room. Wufei shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"Is something wrong?" Duo asked concerned. Wufei shook hid head again not looking up. "Wufei, what's going on? Wufei?" Duo asked trying to see Wufei's face.

Silently Treize moved to hold Wufei's hand to reassure him. When it became obvious that Wufei still wasn't going to tell them on his own, Treize turned and started to speak.

"I'm sure you're all aware that Wufei has been ill for a few weeks now." Treize said calmly.

"Yeah, he was supposed to go see Sally." Duo said turning his attention to Treize.

"He did." Treize confirmed.

"What's wrong? Is it serious? What…"

"I'm fine Duo." Wufei said abruptly.

"You were throwing up for weeks." Duo said turning back to Wufei.

"I assure you, he's perfectly fine." Treize said before an argument could break out.

"How can he be fine when he's throwing up!" Duo demanded.

"That's only morning sickness." Treize explained calmly. "It's nothing unusual."

"Noting unusual if you're pregnant!" Duo near shouted. Wufei flinched and gripped Treize's hand tighter. The room was quiet for several minutes.

"You've got to be kidding me. What kind of a joke is this? Men can't get pregnant." Duo exclaimed.

"It seems that's not entirely true." Treize said remaining calm.

"You're not kidding are you?" Duo asked shocked. Treize shook his head and glanced at Wufei. He was still looking at the floor, but Treize could tell he was scared.

"This is wonderful!" Quatre said smiling. "How long have you known? Is it a boy are a girl? When is it due? What…"

"Give him some time to answer." Trowa interrupted smiling at Quatre. Quatre smiled sheepishly at Wufei.

"Sorry, go ahead." Wufei sat shocked for a few minutes before trying to answer Quatre's questions.

"We found out a few days ago." He said slowly. "It's due May 28, and we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet."

"We're going to have to go shopping." Duo said once he had gotten over his shock. Soon both Quatre and Duo were asking Wufei questions while Trowa, Heero and Treize sat back and listened.

"You two can interrogate Wufei more after dinner." Heero said standing up. "Im' sure he must be starving."

"Well then Let's eat!" Duo exclaimed jumping up.

Suggestions, comments? Please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the long wait. This was actually suppose to be the ninth chapter, but the eighth chapter keeps disappearing off my computer. If anyone knows whats wrong with my computer please tell me. I think it has a virus, but I can't seem to get rid of it. Anything I type disappears. I had to use a different computer to get this chapter done. Anyway, if I find the eighth chapter I'll post it. Enjoy!

Constructive criticism welcome

Chapter 9

By: Queen of Bandits

"Hey Wufei! Are you alright?" Duo asked as he walked into Wufei's cubicle.

"I'm fine Duo, just a little tired." Wufei replied exasperated. He had moved in with Treize a little over a month ago, and once everyone had found out why he moved in with Treize, they refused to leave him alone. Every time Wufei turned around someone was asking him if he was okay or if he needed anything. It as embarrassing at first, but now it was just plain aggravating.

"Are you sure you're okay? Sally sent me to remind you that you have an appointment today."

"I'll be leaving as soon as I finish this." Wufei said not looking up from what he was working on.

"If Treize doesn't come pick you up before that you mean." Duo said smirking. And the other thing Duo seemed to love teasing Wufei with. Treize would often show up to pick Wufei up, or send gifts to him while he was at work. Of course Duo found this absolutely hilarious and never failed to tease Wufei about it.

"He's already downstairs isn't he?" Wufei asked trying not to smile.

"Of course. What did you expect?" Duo asked eyes sparkling with amusement. "So why are you going to see Sally anyway? Didn't you just go in for a check-up last week?"

"Yes, but Sally wants to do an ultrasound to make sure that everything is going like it should. She thinks the baby may be growing faster than it should." Wufei said as he picked up the reports he had been working on. Over the past month Wufei's stomach had grown rapidly. Thankfully it wasn't yet large enough to get in his way.

"It's probably nothing, but it can't hurt to make sure" Wufei said as he started walking over to the elevator. Duo immediately noticed how Wufei kept one hand over his stomach protectively. It was rather cute, though he would never say that out loud.

"Is it moving yet?" he asked as they walked.

"No, but Sally said it should start to move anytime in the next few weeks." Wufei replied quietly. When they got down to the lobby, they found Treize waiting patiently.

"Good Afternoon" Treize said politely to Duo before turning his attention to Wufei. "Are you ready to go?" Wufei nodded and allowed Treize to pull him close for a quick kiss.

"Hey! Get a room." Duo said laughing. Wufei blushed slightly and mumbled a good-bye before pulling Treize out of the building.

"Alright, before we get started I have a few questions. Firstly, do you want to know the baby's gender?" Sally asked glancing at Wufei and Treize.

"Yes." Wufei answered nervously.

"Okay. Do you want a copy of the ultrasound?" Wufei nodded this time still looking nervous.

"Okay then. Wufei if you will please take off your shirt and lay down then we'll get started." Sally said putting down her clipboard and turning to the ultrasound machine. When she turned back around Wufei was already lying on the table with his shirt off. Treize was sitting on the other side of the bed holding Wufei's hand in his own.

"This is going to be a little cold." Sally warned as she picked up one of the ultrasound probes and spreads a gel over its surface. Wufei tensed when Sally put the probe lightly on his stomach, but slowly relaxed as she began to move it around.

The room was silent as Sally moved the probe slowly over Wufei's stomach.

"What's wrong?" Wufei asked tightly when Sally began to frown. She didn't answer right away then suddenly laughed and looked up at Wufei.

"There's nothing wrong at all!" She said excited. "You're going to have twins!" Wufei froze and just stared at Sally.

"Twins? Are you sure?" He asked when he regained his voice a few minutes later. Sally just smiled and turned the ultrasound screen so Wufei and Treize could see it.

"There are two heartbeats. Here" she said pointing to the screen. "and here." Wufei stared at the screen in awe unable to speak.

"Can you tell their gender?" Treize asked after several minutes of awe filled silence.

"From what I can see you're going to have two little boys." Sally said smiling at the awe-struck couple. "Congratulations. Do you want to hear the heartbeat?" Wufei snapped out of is daze immediately.

"Can I?" Still smiling Sally handed him a pair of earphones to listen.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the wait. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

By the way, if anyone has any ideas for names I'd love to know. Just post them in a review or e-mail them to me! Thanks.

And thank you to everyone who reviewed; it really does help me when I'm writing.

Chapter 10

By: Queen of Bandits

"Wufei, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Duo" Wufei answered for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale. Maybe you should go see Sally."

"I'm FINE. Just drop it." Duo sat back silently for a few minutes and it seemed like he was going to actually listen to Wufei and drop the subject. Unfortunately it only took a few minutes for him to start again.

"Does Treize know that you're sick?"

"I'm FINE. Now GO AWAY!" Frowning Duo got up and walked down the row of desks and out of sight. Wufei sighed in relief as he was finally left in peace.

In truth Wufei was sick, but he didn't wasn't to admit it. Treize would probably insist that he stay home, and Sally would want to do another uncomfortable exam. It was just a stupid cold. It wasn't like it would actually hurt him.

Just before Wufei finished the report that he'd been working on, someone walked up in front of his desk. It took him a few seconds to realize that the person had stopped in front of his desk and hadn't walked past it.

"Treize" Wufei said surprised when he looked up to find him standing in front of his desk waiting for Wufei to finish his report. "What are you doing here?"

"It's almost twelve thirty. I thought I'd stop by to take you out to lunch." Wufei sighed slightly.

'If I go with him he's bound to realize that I have a cold, but if I don't he'll know something is wrong anyway.'

"Wufei? Wufei is something wrong?"

"No, Duo's just been bothering me all morning and I haven't gotten much done. I was hoping to get some more done before I went to lunch."

"Why was Duo bothering you? He sees you everyday what's so important that he wouldn't leave you alone?"

"He's sick!" Duo suddenly shouted from across the room. Treize turned to look in Duo's direction before turning back to Wufei.

"You're sick?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's just a stupid cold. It's not important." Wufei said looking away from Treize.

"Yet you haven't told Sally either, have you?" Wufei refused to look up at Treize still voting instead to stare at the floor beside his desk.

"Why would I go see Sally aver something as stupid as a cold? It would just be a waste of her time." Treize sighed and walked around the desk to Wufei.

"Let's just go get lunch o.k. I won't make you go to Sally, but you really should."

Wufei relaxed a little and smiled slightly at Treize.

"Let me just give these to Lady Une okay." Treize nodded and watched as Wufei walked down the hall and around a corner. After a few minutes he returned without the files he'd taken.

Picking up his coat off a rack beside his desk, Wufei turned to Treize ready to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Treize took Wufei to a quiet little restaurant just a few minutes from preventer's headquarters. After ordering Wufei just rested lightly against Treize suddenly feeling very tired.

"Wufei are you alright?" Treize asked when he noticed Wufei starting to fall asleep. Wufei didn't respond. Reaching over Treize touched Wufei's cheek and immediately pulled his hand back. Wufei was burning up!

"Wufei! You need to wake up. Wufei!" Gently Treize began to shake Wufei. It took a few moments before Wufei started to respond.

"What?" Wufei asked tiredly when he began to wake up. "Leave me alone."

"Wufei you have a fever. You need to wake up" Once he was sure that Wufei wouldn't/t fall asleep again Treize pulled out his cell phone and called Sally.

"Come on Wufei, we're going to see Sally now."

"I don't need to see Sally. I'm fine." Wufei mumbled fighting against Treize. His protests were ignored as Treize simply picked him up and carried him back out to the car.

In under ten minutes they were pulling into he hospital parking lot.

Sally met them at the emergency doors as Treize carried Wufei in.

"How long has he been sick?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me he was sick, and he's been avoiding me most of this week. I thought he just wanted to b left alone for a little while."

Wufei was quickly laid on a stretcher and taken back to a room.

"You need to stay here while we figure out what's wrong. I'll come get you when he's stabilized and you can see him." With that Sally walked off towards where Wufei had been taken just moments earlier leaving Treize by himself in the lobby.

I'm really sorry about the long wait. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.Reviews are more then welcome. If anyone has any suggestions or constructive criticism the please tell me.

Thanks

Queen of Bandits


	10. Chapter 10

Okay this is the next chapter. I'm trying to update more often, but I'm not sure how much time it will be between chapters.

Again if anyone has ideas for names I'd love to hear them.

Constructive Criticism is welcome

Chapter 11

By: Queen of Bandits

"Treize? Treize are you listening to me?" Sally asked irritated as Treize paced back and forth in the hospital room.

"He'll be fine in just a couple of weeks. It's nothing to worry about as long as it's treated properly."

"But what if it wasn't treated. The virus could have killed him. The fever it causes alone would have killed him, and he didn't tell anyone he was sick. What if he has been by himself when he passed out? It could have been hours before anyone found him."

Sally sighed and put down Wufei's chart. He'd come in only a few hours before, and was still unconscious. As it would turn out, he had a virus that, while very easily treated, could kill if nothing was done about it.

With Wufei's stubborn refusal to admit that he was sick, the virus had reached a later stage that would take longer to treat.

"But he wasn't alone. He was with you, and he'll be fine now. He can even go home as soon as he wakes up. He'll have to stay home until the virus us completely gone. You should be worrying about how you're going to get him to rest, rather than going straight back to work."

Treize just shook his head and sat down in a chair beside Wufei's bed. He heard the door shut as Sally finally gave up talking to him and left him alone with Wufei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, Wufei slowly began to regain consciousness. It took him a few seconds to wake up enough to register where he was: a hospital. Wufei had to fight the urge to panic. There had to be a reason he was here.

'I remember going out to lunch with Treize, but…' Suddenly Wufei realized that he had no memory of what had happened after he and Treize had arrived at the restaurant. The urge to panic quickly grew stronger. The fact that he was alone and Treize was not in the room only made things worse.

'Treize knows why I hate hospitals. He wouldn't leave me here by myself, so why isn't he here?' Slowly Wufei sat up in the hospital bed and noticed the I.V. in his arm for the first time. As calmly as he could Wufei pulled the I.V. out and cautiously got out of the bed.

'Sally is probably in the hospital somewhere. She'll know where Treize is, and why I'm here.' Using that thought to keep himself calm, Wufei walked over to door and opened it. There was no one in the hall, but Wufei could hear people talking near by.

He was almost to the end of the hall when Treize walked around the corner.

"Wufei! What are you doing out of bed! You need to be resting." Before Wufei could protest Treize started leading him back to the room he had woken up in and gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"Treize, what am I doing here?" Wufei asked quietly after he was once again lying down in the bed.

"You don't remember? You passed out at the restaurant. Sally says that you have a virus that could have killed you." Treize gripped the edge of the bed hard to keep himself under control. "Why didn't you tell someone! What if you had been alone somewhere when you passed out! It could have been hours before someone found you!"

Wufei couldn't look at Treize when the other man was so obviously mad at him, and with just cause. Wufei had known that he was sick and had refused to tell anyone. If something had happened to him it would have been his own fault. Suddenly a thought occurred to Wufei.

"Is the baby alright?" If he had hurt his child he would never forgive himself. He had more than just himself to take care of now.

"The baby appears to be fine. Sally ran a few tests just in case. She should be back with the results soon." Wufei winced at the tone Treize used. He was obviously very upset with Wufei.

"Treize, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Whether or not you meant to it's done now and it can't be changed." Treize cut Wufei off mid-sentence. Wufei took that as a sign that Treize did not want to talk right then. Looking down at the bed covers, Wufei fought against the tears that were gathering gin his eyes.

'He had every right to be mad at me. I screwed up again, and I could have killed our child. I have no right to be upset. It's my own fault.' No matter what he told himself, Wufei couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Suddenly Wufei felt arms wrap around him, and he was pulled onto Treize's lap.

"Shhhh, it's alright Wufei. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You scared be badly. I don't know what I'd do without you. Just promise me you won't do anything like this again." Wufei nodded against Treize's chest.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Don't leave. Please don't leave." Treize could barely hear Wufei's whispered response. His words were nearly drowned out by sobs.

"Wufei I promised you I would never leave you and I meant it. You could never do anything that would make me change my mind. It's not your fault. I know you hate hospitals, and you try to avoid going to them, but I can't help if I don't know what's wrong. Just please don't hide things like this from me." Wufei slowly stopped crying and just rested against Treize's chest.

"Are you alright now?" Treize asked gently. Wufei nodded slowly while looking away from Treize.

"Stupid hormones." Treize shook his head and pulled Wufei's chin up so he could look into his face.

"It's more than that. You still don't trust that I'm not going to leave you." Wufei tried to look away from Treize, but a firm hand on his chin stopped him.

"Somehow I'll find a way to prove to you that I'm not going to leave. I promise." Gently Treize kissed Wufei leaving him slightly dazed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Wufei nearly fell off of Treize's lap in shock. Only Treize's arms still around his waist kept him from falling onto the floor. Treize just smiled and laughed at Wufei's reaction.

"Not at all. Do you need something?"

"I just came to tell you that the tests came back fine." Turning her attention to Wufei Sally suddenly became very serious.

"I'm not going to lecture you on how dangerous what you did was because I know that Treize has probably already done that for me. However, you are not going back to work and you're going to start coming in for weekly check-ups so nothing like this happens again. Do I make myself clear?"

Wufei nodded meekly knowing that he couldn't argue with her.

"Okay then. I already called Une and told her that you were officially on leave, so she already knows. If you're ready to leave, then I can go get you a prescription for antibiotics that you're going to have to take then you can get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…See I'm not trying to hurt Wufei. He's fine… for the moment. Whistles innocently

Anyway, what do you all think? I got this chapter done a whole lot faster than the last one. I actually had a free weekend to work on this one. I'm not sure when the next one will be done, but I'll try to get it done soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really love to hear what everyone thinks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapters are taking a lot longer to post. I'm really sorry, but I just have way too much to do right now. I work on this when I have time, but it is obviously taking longer than I had planned. I'll try to cut down on the time between chapters, but I make no promises. 

I looked back at the other chapters and realized that I haven't been putting in any calendar for the pregnancy. I'll try to remember to do that from now on. This chapter is set at about 17 weeks (around 4 months) into the pregnancy. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It really does help keep me motivated.

Now, on to the chapter.

Chapter 12

By: Queen if Bandits

"Wufei wake up we're home." Wufei blinked slowly as the world came back into focus. They had just left the hospital and were on their way home. Apparently Wufei has managed to fall asleep during the ten minute trip back home.

"If you're that tired you should probably take a nap. Come on. Let's get you back into your room." Wufei went without argument despite the fact that he didn't really feel tired. He was silent as Treize put him into bed and made sure he was comfortable. 

"I'm not mad at you." The sudden statement shocked Wufei. After all, Treize had every right to be mead at him. "I'm upset that you didn't tell me you were sick, but I'm not mad. Even if I was you never need to be afraid I'm going to leave you. I won't."

Wufei turned away from Treize and just stared at the wall. 'How can he say that? One day I'll screw up even worse than I did today and he'll leave.' Wufei's train of thought was cut of when Treize suddenly turned Wufei over to face him again. 

"Stop it. I don't know how I'm going to get you to stop doubting me, but I will. Now go to sleep. You may not think you're that tired, but you could still use the rest. Besides, Sally said you should stay in bed for at least s few days." 

Wufei nodded and turned on his side as if he were going to sleep. Treize sighed quietly at Wufei's reluctance to speak, but decided to let it be for the moment. 

Wufei waited until he heard Treize leave the room, then sat up. Sleep was the last thing on his mind. 'I could have killed my own children. If I hadn't been with Treize when I passed out I could very well have ended up dead myself. There are many people who still see the Gundam pilots as terrorists. If one of those people had found me I wouldn't have had any way of fighting back.'

"You're supposed to be sleeping. Is there something you want to talk about?" Wufei jumped and spun around to face the door. Treize was standing in the doorway looking concerned. Wufei almost responded that he was fine, but stopped. 

'He wants me to talk to him. I promised him I would try. Would it really be so bad to finally be able to talk to someone. It would be weak. I'm not allowed to be weak. Weakness can not be allowed in a member of the Dragon Clan. But I'm the last one. No one else is still alive to see my weakness.'

"I…just…" Wufei tried to speak around the lump that had formed in his throat, but couldn't. Treize stayed where he was for a few moments then walked over to the bed. Wufei watched as he sat down near him on the bed. Once seated, Treize reached over and gently pulled Wufei into his lap.

"It's okay to talk. What's wrong?"

"I…how can you be so calm! I could have killed your children with my stubbornness! What would have happened if you weren't there! I…" Wufei stopped trying to speak as tears clouded his vision.

Treize waited until Wufei had calmed down enough to actually listen before he tried to speak.

"I'm calm because panicking or screaming wouldn't do any good right now. You need me to be calm. Don't you think I was worried to? I find out you're sick and you didn't tell me, then you passed out at lunch. I was worried sick, but there's nothing I can do now except make sure you rest and recover."

Wufei was silent for a few moments as he processed what Treize said. 

"I'm sorry." Wufei's voice was muffled as he leaned against Treize's chest,

"I know, just promise me if you think something could be wrong, anything at all, you'll tell someone or go see Sally."

"I promise" Wufei paused for a moment before speaking again. "Will you lay down with me?" 

Treize was startled for a moment then smiled. "Of course, come on. You need to rest."

Wufei moved so Treize could lay down then turned and lay down so his back was pressed against Treize's chest. Content and more relaxed than he had been in a long time, Wufei drifted off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wufei woke up to find Treize gone. He rolled over and sighed. Of course Treize didn't have time to lay in bed with him. Treize still had work to do. 

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Wufei jumped and nearly fell off the bed. He turned to see Treize had walked in the room while he was facing the other way.

"Are you hungry?" Wufei sat shocked for a few moments before realizing that Treize had asked him a question. 

"Not really. What time is it?" 

"About ten-thirty." Treize walked over to the dresser and picked up a small bottle before walking over to the bed.

"Here, you need to take these every twelve hours okay?" Wufei nodded briefly before taking the medicine along with a glass of water that he hadn't noticed. 

"You're being quiet again. What's wrong?" Treize settled against the headboard and pulled Wufei into his lap as he spoke. Wufei sighed and leaned against Treize's chest.

"Nothing really, I just thought you would be working by now. You've got plenty to do without worrying about me."

"I'm going to worry about you no matter what. I love you." 

"I love you too." The words were muffled as Wufei buried his face in Treize's chest. Treize just smiled. 

They sat like that for a long while. Wufei content to just sit and be held, and Treize more than happy to hold his little dragon. 

"Wufei. Are you still awake?" Wufei mumbled an undecipherable response.

"You should probably get up soon you know. Duo and Quatre are coming over in about an hour and a half."

"What? When did they say that?" Wufei looked up at Treize, but still refused to move from his place leaning against him.

"They called earlier this morning. Apparently they want to see for themselves that you're okay. Knowing those two, they probably want to start picking out things for the babies as well."

"They can't drag me off shopping. Sally said I have to rest. Shopping with those two is not rest." Treize laughed and kissed the top of Wufei's head before standing up and taking Wufei with him. 

"No, but they can still make a list of everything they want to get. Now come on. You need to get dressed before they get here." Wufei mumbled under his breathe, but stepped away from Treize and started to collect his things to take a quick shower. 

The warm water felt nice. After just standing under the warm spray for a few minutes, Wufei picked up a washcloth and a bar of soap. He started to clean himself, only to stop again when he got to his growing stomach. Wufei rested his hand on the obvious bulge and smiled.

Finishing the rest of his shower quickly, Wufei got out and dried off. He paused for a minute when he felt a strange almost fluttering sensation in his stomach, but shrugged it off when it stopped.

"Wufei, breakfast is ready. Are you almost done?."

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." After dressing quickly, Wufei walked downstairs to the kitchen where Treize would most likely be. 

Treize was indeed in the kitchen. Wufei stopped suddenly feeling unsure when he saw the frown on Treize's face.

"Treize?" Treize immediately looked up at Wufei and walked over to where he was standing in the doorway. 

"I'm sorry." Wufei momentarily panicked, but didn't have time to think as Treize continued. "Une just called. They need me to come down and help with some political things left over from Oz. I wouldn't go if they didn't need me, but this could really cause problems. Quatre and Duo will be over within an hour. Will you be okay by yourself until then?"

'No! I don't want him to leave!'

"I'll be fine. I'm not a child. I can look after myself for a few hours." Wufei leaned against Treize for a moment to hide the frown that he couldn't get off of his face.

'I don't want him to leave, but he has to. Being clingy isn't going to help at all. It's not like he's leaving forever. He'll be back in a few hours, and Quatre and Duo will be here soon to keep me company. I am NOT going to cry just because he has to work.'

"I'll be back as soon as I can. If you need anything at all call me, okay?" Wufei nodded and let go of Treize so he could get ready to leave. 

It only took him a few minutes to be ready to go.

"Are you sure you'll be okay until Quatre and Duo get here. I can call them and have them come over a little earlier so"

"Treize, I'm not five. I can take care of myself for a few hours. The sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back. I'll see you in a few hours." Treize smiled at Wufei's stubbornness. Pulling him closer, he kissed Wufei gently good-bye before turning to leave.

Wufei watched him as he got into one of the cars and pulled out of the driveway. 'He's not leaving me. He'll be back in a few hours. I will not act like a stupid, immature child. I know he's coming back.' 


	12. Author Note

Hi everyone! I just wanted to post this so everyone knows that I'm not really happy with this story so I've started to re-write it. I may or may not continue this once I'm finished with the revised story. Hope Everyone likes the new Nine Months!

Queen of Bandits


End file.
